Welcome To Our Lives
by Booyakasha Queen
Summary: Twins, May and Angelina, have crazy lives. While one might think this happens to them because of the Kranng or a slip up of the turtles, it is actually their fault. Join these mutant twins and view their lives, see their friends, and whatever craziness is caused by them. No flames please!


Hi, Booyakasha Queen here. So, to start off, I'm only thirteen, so no flames please. Also, I'm a very busy person and won't be able to publish too often. Sorry for any sort of grammar errors. This is the TMNT 2012 version so sorry if you don't like this.

So, I will give a description of each of my OCs before they enter the story fully, starting with these two:

Name: Angelina

Twin of May

Looks: Long light brown hair, usually in a braid. Has Heterochromia, so her right eye is a crystal blue, left eye is a bright red. Her skin is a pale-ish color and she has many freckles on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. (outfit) She usually has on a Skillet band T-shirt(they are awesome, you should look them up, my favorite songs of theirs are Monster, Falling Inside the Black, and Hero) or a Fall Out Boy T-shirt(also awesome) with jeans or jean shorts and her black combat boots. When out and about she will wear her black jacket to cover her mutations. She always has on two necklaces, one choker-like one with a black chain and three shark teeth-like stones on it. Her second necklace has a silver chain with a black heart shaped locket on it that can only be opened with a key that she keeps on her bracelet. Her bracelet is silver with three charms( a music note, a katana, and a guitar) and her small silver key, she has it on her left wrist.

Height: a inch or two shorter than Michelangelo

Personality: Has ADHD(so she can't focus as well as the others, but more than Mikey, and is extremely hyper, somehow more than our hyperactive turtle friend) and is almost as smart as Donnie(mainly focusing on computers and anything with a lot of wires, I'll explain later in the story). She tries to be positive about any situation, but is still realistic. She is happy a majority of the time and it is hard to make her angry or upset, but getting her mad is a terrible idea.

Hobbies: Playing her guitar and singing(covers galore). She also enjoys video games, inventing, and, believe it or not, training.

OC #2

Name: May

Twin of Angie(Angelina, incase you didn't get it)

Looks: Short brown hair, usually in a ponytail. Also with Heterochromia, right eye bright red and left crystal blue though, opposite of her sister. Her skin is a lighter tan. (outfit) Usually has on a Sleeping With Sirens(I only like nightcore versions or acoustic covers of their songs, if not they seem to be yelling too much, just warning you) T-shirt or a wrestling T-shirt with jeans or jean shorts and her black tennis shoes. When out and about she will wear her own black jacket to cover her mutations. She will also almost always have on a brown military-like utility vest where she keeps a lot of weapons such as ninja stars and shuriken. She, like Angie, always has on two necklaces, one is a choker-like one with a black chain and silver skull. The second has a silver chain with a shark tooth-like stone on it.

Height: In between Mikey's height and Raph's height

Personality: Is another hothead(not as bad as Raphael, but still) and is not a force to be reckoned with. She feels that she always has to be on top. She is very sarcastic and is always for fighting and barging straight in. She is very stubborn, but will change her mind and agree with another's idea if she feels it is the best course of action to take to keep her and her siblings safe, or if it means more action for her.

Hobbies: Singing with her sister and sometimes playing her own guitar. She also enjoys training, fighting, sparing, and wrestling(both watching on TV and with the hotheaded turtle... or forcing Leo into it, heh, classic). She also enjoys anything with a lot of action.

So, these are my first two OCs. If you are wondering about their mutations, family, acquaintance with the Turtles and their Sensei, and their backstory, that will be in the next chapter or so.

Thank you for reading, it really encourages me!


End file.
